A New Generation
by KatarinaR
Summary: The Shadowhunters have grown up, and they're bringing a new generation with them! Sizzy, Malec, Clace, Maia/Jordan, and Luke/Joycelyn! T because I'm a tidge paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Generation, Chapter 1**

 _Surprise_

 **Hullo! I'm Katarina R! This is my first Shadowhunters fanfic, but I also write for Doctor Who. (Mainly) This little idea popped into my head as I read City of Glass, and has been nagging me ever since! Enjoy, my dear readers, and review at your leisure!**

 **Disclaimer: See my profile name? I'm not Clare!**

Clary gasped, her hand over her mouth. Her mother would be so angry. She was worried and scared and euphoric at the same time. What would Jace say? She whipped around, the test still in her hand, to find Isabelle staring at her with wide eyes.

"Is that-"

"Yes," Clary said, breaking into tears." Yes."

SH

"By the Angel," Izzy said, patting her back." Have you told him yet?"

"No," Clary said, giggling slightly." You're the first one."

Just then, Joycelyn's voice called from right outside the door." Clary? Are you in there?"

"Yes," Clary said. She tried to keep her voice in check, but it broke off into a sob at the end.

Joycelyn barged in, stopping dead when she saw Izzy and her daughter looking at the slim plastic tube.

"No," she said, shock overriding her features." You- we- Jace- I told you- Have you told him yet?"

Isabel shook her head vigorously." Us three are the only ones."

"Oh, Clary!" Joycelyn could contain it no longer, and rushed into her daughter's embrace." We'll need a nursery, and a blanket, oh! We'll have to plan the shower, and Luke can invite his pack! But Jace... what will he say?"

"it depends on what you're planning to ask." Jace lounged against the doorframe, his golden hair glinting in the sun that filtered lazily through a small window.

"Jace!" Clary broke free, and charged into his arms." You're back from the hunt early!"

"Such an enthusiastic greeting, he murmured, pulling her against him." What did you want to tell me?"

"I just found out, and I'm so scared Jace, ut so excited too, and I didn't know what you'd say, so please don't take this badly, because this involves you too, and-"

"Whoa, slow down! What?"

"I'm pregnant, Jace!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Generation, Chapter 2**

 _Kittens_

 **I. Am. So. Flipping. Done. With. This. Computer. I tried to type this chapter already, and then I accidentally clicked out of the chapter! So, I don't normally update twice in a row, but I LOVE THIS STORY! Alright, here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish.**

PREVIOUSLY:

 _"Whoa, slow down!"_

 _"Jace, I'm pregnant!"_

Alec flopped over onto his stomach, almost crushing his new husband in the process. Magnus suddenly sprang out of bed like a bullet, causing Alec to fly backwards, and almost roll off the bed.

Magnus glanced at him apologetically." Sorry, love. It's Jace. The text startled me. It's Clary!"

"Is she okay?"

He leapt gracefully onto the bed, shaking the frame violently. Alec stood up and started to pull on a t-shirt. Magnus got up as well and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, leaning his chin into his husband's shoulder. Alec flushed slightly. they'd been together for two years, and married for a month, and still he would blush at his husbands affections.

"Oh," said Magnus." I realized something."

"Yes?"

"Chairman Meow has a girlfriend."

"What? How?"

"Church." Alec whipped around to face him.

"I thought Church was a guy!"

"Well, for the record, guys don't really get pregnant."

Alec snorted.

Magnus paused for a second." Alec, I was thinking-"

"What do you want?"

"Well, Clary's gonna have a baby, even Chairman has a family. We could-"

"Are you suggesting that we adopt?"

Magnus nodded.

"Wow. Magnus, just- wow."

"I have a friend in London. She runs an orphanage for non-mundane children. I can Portal us there now."

and before Alec could object, they were off.

SH

They appeared in a messy room with papers strewn over a desk. Kids looked up as they entered. A blue-haired woman flew at Magnus.

"It's been at _least_ seventy years," she cried, releasing him.

"Alec, meet Glyssa Ageoris. Glyssa, this is my husband."

She turned to Alec, who reached for a handshake but got a fierce hug instead. He patted her back gingerly, getting a laugh from Magnus. Alec realized with a shock that from the neck down, she had scaly, reptilian skin

"Come," she said." I've got the perfect small person for you!"

SH

The little girl, Nissa, clutched at Alec's jeans, smiling. He reached down and picked her up. Her eyes glowed green, while her hair was maid up of tiny flowering vines. She'd give them heck to pay when she grew up, but Alec was willing to pay that price.

"Hello little one."


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Generation, Chapter 3**

 _Subway_

 **Ok, wow. I like, never update this much! Dang, I love this story! I was so glad to get my first review from Nico Yukina! Alright, folks, here's the plan. I'll rotate between different pairings every update, and next up is Sizzy. But I'll still have family gatherings and irregular snippets. THIS WILL BE AWESOME SAUCE!**

 **Disclaimer: If you think I own it, you need to get your eyes checked.**

Maia gripped Jordan's hand tightly as the subway took them to the Institute. Jordan was nervous, she could tell from the look in his eyes. Suddenly, he turned to her.

"Do you love me?'

Suspicion crashed down on top of her heart." Of course! Why?"

He nodded, satisfied.

"Jordan, are you all right?"

"Never better." He smiled at her and she relaxed. But then he turned to look at her.

"Would you stay with me forever?"

She wrapped her arms around him." Always."

He captured her in his arms." One more random question."

She nodded, looking up at him." What's with the sudden curiosity?"

He laughed." O yea of little faith. I'm curious because I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Would you marry me?"

She nodded into his chest." Yeah." Then she sprang back, and for a second Jordan thought he'd done something wrong.

"WHAT?" Heads turned on the subway, and she lowered her voice." Were you- did you- are we?" The unfinished question dangled in the air between them, and Jordan could almost see the gears in that brilliant mind of hers working away at the surprise. Then she sprang at him, kissing him fiercely.

He took that as a yes.

SH

Meanwhile, Alec was giving Nissa and Magnus a rune that Clary had invented that would let Downworlders into sacred grounds. Only the eight friends knew about it, so it was perfectly safe. Nissa squirmed under the sting of the stelae, green chlorophyll swimming in her eyes instead of tears. But Magnus held her, and she was captivated by the blue rabbit that he had 'borrowed' from FAO Schwarz, the largest toy store in New York. She giggled, and Magnus had pre-named the rabbit Glitter, but Nissa called it Grr, because she had yet to learn how to speak. Magnus found this strangely hilarious. Finally, they were ready, and so off they went to meet Clary and Jace.


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Generation Chapter 4**

 _Izzy Paints_

To say Izzy was excited was like saying the Titanic took on a little water. And Simon knew for certain that she didn't paint. And she most _certainly_ never wore overalls.

But there she was, standing in paint-splattered denim, helping Clary paint a fat bumblebee on the nursery's wall. Her hair was pulled back in a thick braid, and she was chattering away about being an aunt. She seemed to _adore_ the prospect of a baby in the Institute. The more Simon thought about it, the weirder he felt. Kids were way out of his depth.

And that was all before Alec appeared. With Magnus. And their newly-adopted fairy baby that they hadn't bothered to tell anyone about. She was ecstatic, to say the least. She doted on little Nissa nonstop, and nearly cried when she had to leave with Simon. Nissa didn't bother holding back the tears.

"It's obvious who her favorite person is," Alec commented dryly.\

"Shut up, brother of mine. You're just jealous."

Simon cornered her after dinner that night.

"Iz, do you want kids?"

She wore a strange expression in response. Part confusion, anticipation, doubt, and amusement.

"I don't know, really. I've never considered myself the type for settling down. I always figured I'd be the cool aunt who everybody loves. Not a mother figure at all." She stared a him for a second. "Why do you ask?"

Simon shook his head. "No reason."

They were lying in bed that night, both of them thinking over the earlier conversation.

"Simon?"

"Yeah, Iz?"

"Nevermind."

Izzy stared down glumly at her bowl of cereal. Jace stared at her intently from across the table, waiting for her to speak. Finally, he gave up and asked her what was wrong.

Her head jerked up. "What? Oh- nothing."

He glared at her. "You're a horrible liar, and we both know it."

"Really, Jace. It's fine. How's Clary? She was talking about throwing a baby shower-"

"Isabel Lightwood, if you don't tell me what's wrong right now, I'll assume it's Simon, and then I'll hit that Daylighter so hard he'll-"

"Jace, stop! It's not Simon, it's me. I- I don't know if I can stay with him any longer."

"What?"

Izzy turned to see Simon standing in the doorway, shock on his face and hurt in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Generation, Chapter 5**

 _Rocking Chair_

 **I'm so sorry that I abandoned you all! Please forgive me!**

"I'm worried about Simon," Clary said softly to Jace. "Since he and Izzy broke up, he's been really quiet and sad."

Jace snorted. "He's always sad. Pathetic vampire."

Clary slapped his arm. Sure, he and Simon were on better terms now, but Jace still didn't really trust the Daylighter. "Come on Jace, I'm serious," she complained, habitually stroking her slightly rounded stomach. She was three months along, and the Shadowhunter doctors said the baby was developing nicely.

Jace's smirk slipped. "Iz was really torn up over it too." Just then, Alec came rushing up to him, shouting something about a demon sighting on 5th Avenue. Jace ran off after him, giving Clary a quick wave over his shoulder before turning away. Clary smiled, and then went to see Izzy.

"Izzy," Clary said softly, rapping on Izzy's door. The other girl yanked it open, holding a book over her face. Clary frowned. Izzy was smart, but she didn't read much, especially not _Melancholy German Poetry in Translation_. What?

"Yes?" Huh. Her voice sounded funny, kind of strained. Oh no. Clary pulled the book away from her face, revealing a disheveled Izzy with her mascara running in long streaks under her eyes. Said eyes widened, and she backed away. "It's fine, Clary. I promise. It's nothing." She tried to shut the door, but Clary stepped in quickly.

"What's wrong with you and Simon?" The question hung in the air.

Then Izzy broke down, tears streaming over her face. "It's not him, it's me! It's just... I saw Alec and Magnus and Nyssa being all happy and I saw you and Jace with your baby and I saw Maia and-" She shuddered with another wave of sobs. "I want kids, and I want a family, but I don't want to settle down right now! I want to live while I'm still young! But I don't want to force anything on Simon, and I don't even know if he likes me that much!" She wiped her eyes. "I just don't know what I want, Clary. And perhaps Simon's not in to that."

Clary patted her friend's back, rubbing small circles into her shoulder blade. "It's alright," she said calmly. "I've known Simon forever, and I know from the way he looks at you. He'd _die_ for you. No, even better, he'd _live_ for you. And that's not easy to do. He loves you, Izzy. And I think you love him."

Izzy nodded. "I guess I do. but what am I supposed to say, Hey, I just broke up with you a week ago, but now I want to get back together and travel together and have all sorts of adventures and I want to get married and have kids, but we've been dating for, like, six months- oh. Oh. I know what I want to do! Thanks so much, Clary," she said, kissing her cheek. "I have to go talk to Simon!" With that, she left, leaving behind a rather flustered Clary.

"Well, okay," she said to herself. "You're welcome."


End file.
